Here's to you Ms. Philips
Here's to you Ms. Philips is a non-storyline mission first available in Chapter 4. The Mission Intro Jimmy walks into the art room, interrupting Ms. Philips, who was in the middle of painting. On his request she shows him the picture - a crudely drawn banana with a cartoon face posing on the same couch she does in art class. Jimmy says that art is lost on him and that he's more into music. Ms. Philips then says some things that don't make any sense to Jimmy. The Greaser Peanut, overhearing, hides behind a desk as Ms. Philips continues to talk. She finally blurts out that she's in love, and asks Jimmy to help her make the evening extra special, sending him on some errands to pick up a dress, perfume and a pearl necklace. Jimmy, thinking he's just scored a date with a teacher, is very enthusiastic. Walkthrough Ms. Philips' dress is at the Worn In clothing store in Bullworth Town. As Jimmy stops by the store, Peanut rides up on his bike and attacks. Jimmy does not have to fight him. When he exits, Peanut, Ricky and Lucky are outside waiting for him. The perfume is at Maria Theresa's salon in Old Bullworth Vale, and the pearl necklace is nearby in the Aquaberry Outlet. Ricky and Lucky will appear and attack each time Jimmy exits a building. Once he has them all, Jimmy returns to the Art classroom. Epilogue Jimmy hands over the stuff to Ms. Philips and waits in the hallway. Mr. Galloway shows up, and both he and Jimmy are surprised to see each other. They're interrupted by Ms. Philips as she exits the art room wearing a low-cut red dress. Ms. Philips was in love with Mr. Galloway all along. She calls Jimmy "cute", pays him, and then leaves with Mr. Galloway. Jimmy is crestfallen. Removed content In the text data files of the game, there are lines indicating that the mission used to be some sort of direct competition with Peanut to get a gift to Ms. Philips. The text says "Peanut got the Gift. Get it from him before he reaches Ms. Philips", "Peanut beat you to Ms. Philips with the gift", "Peanut has dropped the Gift. Retrieve it and get it to Ms. Philips" and "Get the gift before Peanut gets to it". There is also unused dialogue for this mission which relates to the removed content. It is unknown why the mission was changed. Trivia *The name of the mission may be a reference to the Simon and Garfunkel song "Mrs. Robinson". It is a song about an older woman who has an affair with a college student. *This mission originally had a line from Ms. Philips saying "There's the pearl necklace! I still remember the first one I got..." This line was removed from the actual game, most likely because it would hurt the T rating with sexual content - 'pearl necklace' is a term for a sexual act. However, it was selected as Ms. Philips quote on the Soundboard despite being removed from the game. Video Walkthroughs File:Here%27s_to_you_Ms._Philips_-_Mission_45_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_45_-_Here%27s_to_You_Ms._Philips|Anniversary Edition Version de:Für Sie, Ms. Philips Category:Missions Category:Chapter 4 Missions Category:Optional Missions